Harry Potter and the Success of Unity
by SOBs 4 Sirius 223
Summary: It is weeks after the fight at the Ministry, and Harry's life is about to make a drastic change. An army will rise, and everlasting bonds will be formed. My version of the final two books. Not compliant with HBP and DH. I suck at summaries, but Please R/R
1. The Third Bedroom Prologue

Hello Readers...I'm back!!! I know it's been a long time since I've put anything up, but life has sort of gotten in the way, you know?? Anyways, this story holds a special place in my heart, because I've been working on it since before book 6 was released. I recently returned to it, and will do my best to see it (and its sequel) through. This story begins the summer before the Trio's 6th year, and should go through until the end, and then I have a sequel planned to cover 7th year and the war. Basically, before the 6th book, this was my (somewhat cliché) ending to the series. As of now, we're going to just pretend that nothing in the 6th or 7th books ever happened. I'm not sure yet what's going to happen with the Horcruxes, whether they will exist in this story or not, as I haven't gotten that far yet. I'll try to update regularly, but I'm about to start my second semester of college, so It could be tricky, but I have 5 or 6 chapters already written, so that should hold you for a while at least. Anyways, this is the prologue, and if I'm not careful, it will be shorter than this author's note :D So I'll leave you to it. Happy Reading, and don't forget to review!!

-C

Harry Potter and the Success of Unity

Chapter 1: The Third Bedroom (Prologue)

It was a dark, boring night, and in the third bedroom of the Dursley residence at Number 4, Privet Drive laid Harry Potter, deep in thought, memories of the past year flying through his mind. However, of the many thoughts surging through his brain, the one that lingered happened to be none other than the memory of that fateful day last June, when Sirius, his godfather, passed through the veil at his cousin Bellatrix's hand.

Harry tried to relax, but could not. Tomorrow was the day that he would go back to 12 Grimmauld Place for the first time since Sirius had passed through the veil, and he was still well aware of the morbid silence that haunted the house now that its main inhabitant had been lost, quite possibly for good.

Harry dreaded falling asleep, for he was no longer able to predict what awaited him in his dreams. Sometimes they were pleasant, familiar. Other times they were dark and morbid. And then there was the one he most often had, where _she_ invaded his dreams.

She came almost every night, shrouded in darkness, and she spoke to him, encouraging him when he was feeling down. She had become a sort of positive entity in his life, and he had begun to become upset when she was not present in his dreams. He could not see her face, only her shadow, but when she spoke to him, her voice stirred something in the back of his mind, something seemingly forgotten: a memory that he couldn't quite place…but when he thought about her, he felt like an empty piece of his heart became full again. He used to think that maybe he remembered his mother during these dreams, but he had ruled that out almost immediately. This person, or what he knew of her, lacked the overall essence of Lily Potter that he had gleaned from the many stories told to him by Remus and Sirius.

His curious thoughts about the mysterious girl from his dreams were cut short as his mind began to wander in a different direction, and he fell into a fitful sleep, plagued with dreams of Lord Voldemort and flashing green lights.

Meanwhile, in a place far away, a young woman not unlike the one from Harry's dreams lay awake, knowing that in the coming days the tide would be swiftly changing in the battle between good and evil and the war for dominance in the wizarding world.


	2. Return To Headquarters

Hey all! Time for another chapter. I have to say, I'm incredibly disappointed, though. I know people have read this story, and some of you even added it to your alert list (for which I thank you profusely), but I have not gotten a single review. That makes me incredibly sad, because reviews are oftentimes the best part of posting a story. I'm posting this chapter because I'm incredibly excited about this story and can't wait to get going, but I won't post another one until I get some reviews!!! So PLEASE review!!! Thanks, read on...

Harry Potter and the Success of Unity

Chapter 2 – Return to Headquarters

The next morning, Harry woke up earlier than the sun. Lupin was coming to collect him soon, and Harry still had yet to pack. He soon went about the arduous task of throwing books, quills, and clothing haphazardly in the direction of his trunk. Two hours later, Lupin arrived, Portkey at the ready. He looked, if possible, more ragged then when Harry had last seen him. With his eyes sunken in and the grim, wary expression he wore on his face, he looked similar to a corpse.

"Alright, Harry?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Harry replied, firmly grasping Lupin's hand for a moment.

"All packed and everything?" Harry nodded. "Did it all this morning."

Lupin snorted. "Alright then," he laughed, shrinking Harry's bags to pocket size. He himself grabbed Hedwig's cage, of which the inhabitant was still absent from, still lost in the past night's hunt. They gripped the Portkey silently and waited. Soon, the familiar jerk behind the navel overtook them, and Harry was on his way back to Grimmauld Place.

When Harry and Lupin arrived, Ron was waiting anxiously for them. "I've been waiting all morning. It's good to see you," he said. Harry looked around, wondering where Hermione was. He had been expecting her to jump on him the second he crossed the threshold into Grimmauld place, but no such greeting came.

Sensing Harry's confusion, Ron piped up, "Hermione's fine, she just won't be here until tomorrow, but I imagine she'll be happy to see you when she gets here. She says she's bringing her cousin."

"But Hermione's family are all muggles. We can't bring a muggle into Order Headquarters!" Harry exclaimed.

"Actually," Ron replied, "She's not really her _cousin_ cousin, more like a very distant cousin, and she's a witch.

While taking this all in, something suddenly dawned on Harry. "How do you know all of this?" he asked.

"Umm, well, Hermione has this thing; it's like a fellytone with no…what's the word…"

"Cords?" Harry put in.

"Yeah, that's it. And mum and dad gave Ginny one too, and I talked to them on it," Ron finished, puffing his chest out as if he had accomplished some major feat.

"Alright," Harry laughed, "speaking of which, where is Ginny?"

"Probably up in her room. Dean, the wanker, broke up with her last week; she's still a bit upset. Said she hexed him into oblivion though. His face might never be the same. I still want to kill him though, bloody git."

" I'll just wait until later to say hello," Harry cut him off, trying to change the subject in order to avoid Ron's imminent tirade at all costs. He would go up and say hello to Ginny later. He wouldn't want to bother her if she was so upset.

"Oh no. Go up there. Please. The prospect of you coming put her in better spirits actually. She'll want you to come up I imagine. Third floor, second door on the right."

Harry nodded, walking towards the stairs. Just then, he noticed another thing missing. "Ron," he asked, "where's Mrs. Black's portrait?"

"We finally got it down at the beginning of summer. Fred and George accidentally invented some sort of paste that turned out to be an antidote to the permanent sticking charm. It was actually quite fun to hear her scream in the fire," Ron mused.

Harry smiled and shook his head, continuing up the stairs to Ginny's room. He found her sitting on her bed, looking like she was deep in thought. Upon catching sight of him, however, she smiled. "Hello Harry," she said, patting the mattress next to her.

"Hello Gin," Harry replied, sitting down next to her. It seemed that Ginny was blossoming before his very eyes, and Harry found himself mesmerized by the gold-tinged highlights in her long red hair. He blinked, and moved his eyes to her face. "How are you?" he asked.

"I'm alright," Ginny replied. "Can I ask you a question?" she asked suddenly. Harry nodded. "Alright," Ginny said, pausing for a moment to collect her thoughts, "are there any decent guys out there, or are they all a bunch of dung?"

"Well," Harry said, "I like to think that I'm decent, and…hmmm…well, there's Neville," he smiled.

Ginny laughed. "Well, thanks for confirming my suspicions. Come on, breakfast should be about done, and I'm sure everyone'll want to see you," she said, hopping off the bed and heading for the door.

Harry smiled, nodded, and followed Ginny out the door and down the stairs. When they arrived in the kitchen, breakfast was indeed finished and on the table. Mrs. Weasley was bustling around the kitchen, and Ron, Bill, Charlie, the twins, Mr. Weasley, Lupin, and Tonks were sitting around the table, plates filled and ready to eat.

Breakfast, as well as the rest of the day, was a time for catching up and the telling of news from summer so far. Fred and George's joke shop was doing exceptionally well, almost as good as Zonko's, and Bill and Fleur were to be married. Harry found it hard to hold in his laughter at this news, and certainly did not miss the look on Ginny's face at this announcement either.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny spent a lot of time together, just talking. They talked about everything, from Quidditch to Voldemort to Hermione's mystery "cousin".

The day seemed to go quickly for Harry, and the next day seemed to come just as fast. In the middle of the afternoon, the doorbell rang. Knowing that everyone else was in a meeting with Dumbledore and Snape, Harry, Ron, and Ginny raced downstairs to open the door. The door was opened to find a pretty brunette in the doorway. She was tall, with flowing brown locks, and tanned skin, with big green eyes and glasses, and there was something familiar about her, something that Harry could not quite place.

"Hi," she said, smiling, "You must be Harry, Ron, and Ginny. Hermione's told me so much about you. I'm Hallie." She spoke with a British accent, and Harry wondered why she did not go to Hogwarts as well. Looking at her, Harry noticed that she was purposely not making eye contact with him. He chose to shrug this off. It was certainly better than most people, constantly ogling his scar when they were in his presence.

"So, erm, where's Hermione?" he shook himself out of his ponderings.

"Oh," Hallie smiled, "I think she's trying to shrink the car out of sheer will. I told her someone could do it later, but she doesn't want the muggles to see. I'll go get her."

A couple minutes later, she returned with an uncertain-looking Hermione at her heels. Hermione's skin also looked like it had been in the sun, and Harry vaguely remembered her saying something about a holiday in Australia. He assumed that was where she and Hallie had been before they came here.

Hermione was indeed worried about the car. Harry could hear her saying, "But what if a muggle sees an unfamiliar car and unwittingly tells a Death Eater and they find out where Headquarters is and…"

"Hermione, it is under the Fidelius charm. We'll be fine. Nobody but us will be able to see the car," Hallie rolled her eyes.

"Alright," Hermione said, "If you say so." She looked up, and upon seeing her friends, rushed into their open arms. Greetings were exchanged, and soon everyone was engaged in happy conversation.

Harry soon learned that Hallie was born and raised in England, which only served to make him wonder even more about where she went to school, so he posed the question to Hallie. Hallie looked over, and directly into Harry's eyes. They stared at each other, enraptured for a moment, before an odd expression took over her eyes, but it was gone as soon as Harry saw it. Hallie blinked, breaking their strange connection and stuttering, "I-I was actually home-schooled for my first five years, but I'm going to be joining all of you at Hogwarts this September," she smiled.

"Well that's great. We're glad to have you," Harry said, looking at Hallie once again. Seeing nothing, he brushed the moment off as a fluke for the moment, determined to find out as much as he could about this girl.

"Alright," Hallie smiled, then, seeing something behind Harry, her smile grew even bigger. "FREDDIE!!" she squealed, running into Fred's open arms.

"Hello, love," Fred said, letting her go. "I forgot you were coming today. Everyone will be happy to see you. The meeting's just getting out, so they'll be here soon."

"Cool," Hallie replied.

"Wait a second," Ron interjected, "How do you know my brother?"

Hallie laughed. "I've known him since I was a small child. I always had little play dates with the Weasleys when I was younger."

Comprehension dawned on Ron's face. "That was YOU!?" he asked, "I remember you. You and the twins were about joined at the hip."

"But we all know she likes Fred better," came George's voice entering the room, and in a second, Hallie was in his arms too.

Harry waited until she was deep in conversation with the twins before asking Hermione in a low voice, "How is it that she seems to know everyone she meets, and I've never heard of her before in my life?"

He could have sworn that Hermione snorted a little before answering, "You'd be surprised," and walking off. Harry stared after her, confused, but only for a second. As they moved their group us to his and Ron's room, his gaze was drawn back to Hallie, whose green eyes were shining with laughter at one of Fred's jokes. Something was familiar about her, but he just couldn't quite put his finger on what it was.


	3. Seeking Permission

Hey guys! It's time for another chapter! I just wanted to take the time to thank soccergirl5500 and R-E-B-E-C for their reviews. They are greatly appreciated!! Now, without further ado, here's chapter 3!!

Harry Potter and the Success of Unity

Chapter 3 – Seeking Permission

Dinner that night was cheerier than previous nights at 12 Grimmauld Place. Hermione and Hallie's arrival seemed to have brought the occupants of Headquarters into higher spirits. Hallie was seated on Harry's right, with Ginny on his left. Across from her was Ron, and next to him was Hermione, then Fred across from Hallie, then Grorge at the head of the table. They made up one end of the table, while the adults comprised the other end. Jovial conversation was being passed around, everyone chatting animatedly about one thing or another.

Fred stood up, holding his glass, and clearing his throat loudly until he was sure he had the rapt attention of the entire table. "I would like to make a toast, on this fine night of…erm…what's today?" he asked, flushing.

"July 30th," Hallie replied.

"Oh, right," Fred said nonchalantly, then did a double take. "JULY 30TH!!!!" he exclaimed, looking at Hallie in horror, his entire demeanor changing. "But that means…oh Merlin. Alright then, to a great rest of the summer. Now drink up, I have to go," he said, drinking quickly and disappearing with a *pop*.

Ron, staring at the spot where Fred had been seconds before, had a look of awe etched on his face. "What was that all about?" he asked, perplexed.

Hallie smiled, shaking her head in laughter, a blush creeping across her cheeks "He must have forgotten my birthday again. Typical Fred."

Ginny looked up. "Hallie, you didn't tell us it was your birthday today. Happy birthday."

"Oh no, my birthday's tomorrow," Hallie said.

This statement got Harry's attention. "Your birthday's tomorrow?" he asked incredulously. Hallie nodded. "How old are you turning?" he asked.

"Sixteen," Hallie said.

"But," Harry began, but Lupin cut him off.

"Enough of that, Hallie. It's just a coincidence, Harry. Now eat up."

Hallie rolled her eyes. "Yes, uncle Remus," she said.

Ron blanched. "_Uncle_ Remus?" he asked.

Hallie laughed. "Oh, he's not really my uncle. I just call him that because I've known him forever. He's a friend of my parents, so I've been around him since I was little. He _hates_ it when I call him uncle Remus though. Makes him feel old," she smirked, "but he's probably right. We really should finish eating and go to bed."

The meal ended a few minutes later. Looking dreary, everyone slowly trudged off to bed.

On the way to her room, Hallie paused outside of Harry's door. She was about to knock when Fred Apparated beside her.

"Well," he said, "I have officially redeemed myself for forgetting that your birthday is tomorrow by getting you the best present ever," he looked around, then realizing where Hallie was, said gently, "and if you go to sleep, the morning, and your birthday, will seem to come ten times faster, I promise."

Hallie smiled. "I know," she said, "but I feel like he needs to know tonight."

Fred nodded, "Yeah, I know. But that's not my permission to give. That's between you and Lupin, and Dumbledore. But what I can do is walk you to your room and tell you that everything's going to work out in the end."

Hallie smiled and nodded. Fred put his arm around her shoulders and guided her up to her room. "Everything's going to be alright, love. You remember that," he whispered, drawing her into his arms.

Hallie looked up at him. "Yeah," she said, "I know." She buried her head into his shoulder for a moment before Fred's lips found the top of her head. "You know you're the best friend I ever had?" she smiled.

"I figured as much," he said. "I think it's the twin thing." With those parting words, Hallie disappeared into her room. Fred smiled, shook his head, and continued upstairs.

Even with Fred's reassurance, Hallie couldn't sleep. She got out of bed and swiftly made her way down the stairs.

Harry, thinking along the same lines as Hallie, set off to the kitchen a few minutes later. When he got there, however, an apprehensive feeling came over him. The pantry door was open and someone was rummaging around inside. Harry, always on alert, paused for a moment, wand out, then sternly demanded, "who's there?"

A squeak could be heard, followed by a thud, then an audible "oops." Hallie emerged from the pantry, saying "Merlin, Harry. You gave me a fright!"

"Sorry," Harry said.

"Its alright," Hallie smiled. "Biscuit?" Harry nodded and took a few. "Hmm…" Hallie said, "We need something to drink," she stated, pulling a carton of milk from the pantry. Harry accepted the glass she poured for him gratefully, smiling his thanks and sobering quickly, his mind off into space and a saddened look in his eyes.

Noticing this, Hallie asked "What's wrong?"

Her words snapped Harry out of his trance. "Oh…nothing, its nothing." He dismissed it quickly, but Hallie had something else in mind.

"You sure about that? You seemed pretty out of it for a while there."

After a few moments, Harry let out a subdued sigh. "I just miss my parents sometimes is all," he finally allowed himself to say, still unsure whether to trust the brunette girl in front of him.

He looked over at Hallie. A sad smile was portrayed on her face. Suddenly, her eyes flickered from empathetic to determined. "Stay here," she said, "I'll be right back," and she walked briskly out of the room.

In her absence, Harry let his eyes wander around the room. They came to rest on the carton of milk in front of him, and the corner of his mouth twitched. Hallie certainly was an interesting girl.

The sound of approaching voices caused Harry to turn his eyes to the door. He could hear Hallie returning with, by the sound of it, Lupin.

"…Yes, I understand that, Hallie, but why _now_, of all times?" Lupin was saying.

"Look, I don't know, but I just know it's gotta be now, ok?" Hallie replied. At this moment, she flounced back into the kitchen, Lupin at her heels. "Back!" she said cheerily, hurling herself onto a stool set up across the island from Harry. Her seemingly cheery mood disappeared quickly, and she became serious, as Lupin stood beside her, a grim look on his face. Harry could sense something important was about to happen, so he inwardly braced himself for whatever was about to come.

"Now Harry," Hallie started in a subdued tone, "I won't lie to you. This will be hard for you to comprehend. All that I ask of you is that you listen to me with an open mind, and not talk until I'm through. Ok?" Harry nodded mutely, a signal for her to go on. "Alright," Hallie began, taking a deep breath. "When I was a baby, my parents made the difficult decision to send me away, because they were being hunted by Voldemort, and wanted me to be safe, whatever the cost."

Here Hallie paused for a moment, as if unsure how to go on in her story. Harry thought he could sense where she was headed, but chose to keep his thoughts hidden, forcing himself to listen to Hallie as she went on.

"Three days after they sent me away, my parents were killed. I guess you could say they sacrificed themselves for the greater good. So that a hero could rise and reduce Voldemort and all of his followers to dust when the right time came. The hero that was my brother. You, Harry."

Harry was flabbergasted, to be sure, but suddenly the little clues that had been building up all day flooded his brain. Of course, that was the only explanation for everything and everyone Hallie knew, the way she acted, and the brief moment in the afternoon when she met his eyes for the first time. "I-is that possible?" he asked, his astonishment plainly showing in his voice.

Hallie nodded. "We're twins," she said, "You're older by about ten minutes."

"I-erm-wow. This is a lot," Harry said. Suddenly, the reality of the situation hit him like a ton of bricks. He had a sister, and nobody had ever seen fit to tell him? Of all the times he had sat himself down in Dumbledore's office, of all the chats he'd had with Remus, and Sirius. For God sakes, he saw Hermione every day! Harry's jubilation suddenly came to a screeching halt, his voice hardening. "I'm going to bed now. G'night Lupin, Hallie." An instant later, Harry was gone.

Hallie looked after him, disappointment written all over her face. "Well, that went well," she said lightly, attempting humor and failing.

"Actually," Hallie jumped. Lupin had been so quiet throughout these last few moments that she had almost forgotten that he was there at all. "I don't think he knows what he's feeling right now. He was just given some very big news, and he needs to come to grips with. You have to give him time."

Hallie nodded mutely, taking a deep breath to steady herself. She would speak with Harry in the morning. Right now, she needed to go upstairs and wait for sleep to take her to the morning.


End file.
